


Talon in the Heart

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Damian Wayne is Redbird, Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M, Post-Night of the Owls, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: anonymous  asked: Hi. I don't know if you're still taking prompts, but if you are: Dick goes missing during the Night of the Owls, and Damian finds out why years later. DickDami.---------Redbird (Damian) is attacked by a seemingly unknown Talon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing DickDami and Talon!Dick, so I hope it came out the way you wanted!

“Where are you, Birdie? I’m freezing my balls off standing around out here!”

Damian gnashed his teeth together angrily and growled his reply into the comm. “Good. I would no longer find myself walking in on you and Red in the middle of sex.”

“You’re assuming things, Birdie. You know what they say about assuming.”

“Better to put an end to it before proven wrong.”

“No. Makes an ass out of you and me.”

“That is improper grammar. Where are you?”

“Moved to the north side. They were all coming in on the other side and I didn’t want one of them to catch sight of me. Paranoid bastards.”

“Or your lack stealth skills. Meet me at the east entrance. We can-” Something hard slammed into Damian’s side, sending him off course and crashing onto a nearby rooftop.

“Birdie! Redbird, you copy?”

If Damian hadn’t been trained from birth to be a master assassin, he would have missed the sound of boots lightly landing nearby. The person made no noise as they moved across the rooftop and the list of people it could be ran endless through Damian’s head. He blinked away the dark spots popping up in his vision from the knock to his head, then turn his head towards his attacker. His attacker was wearing all black with silver accents and an all too familiar owl mask. The blood in his veins began to boil at the sight of the Talon in front of him and flashes of Dick’s face popped into his head.

“I thought we drove the Court out of Gotham. You should not have come back here.”

“The Court seeks to reclaim what is theirs. All resistance must be removed. Beginning with Redbird.”

“You can try.”

“It is not my job to try. My job is to kill.”

Damian pushed himself to his feet and pull his eskrima sticks out of their holders without any of the flair their original owner used to use. “Stop talking. I am taking out you first, then going after the Court. I have been waiting for this.”

“You seek revenge.”

“And answers.”

“I have none.”

“I know, but the Court does and I am going to get them.”

“Unfortunately, you will not get the chance.”

The Talon moved so quickly, Damian almost missed his chance to block the blow headed straight for his neck. He rocketed away just as quickly to avoid Damian’s counterattack and preformed an intricate acrobatic maneuver to avoid Damian’s quick flurry of strikes. Without Damian noticing how he did it, the Talon removed one of the short swords from his back and brought it down hard on the eskrima stick in Damian’s right hand. The eskrima stick clattered to the rooftop, forcing Damian to roll out of the way to avoid the sword whistling through the air.

To Damian’s displeasure, his roll took him in the opposite direction of his dropped eskrima stick and made it so he would have to go through the Talon to get it. The Talon must have noticed his predicament, because he moved to kick the eskrima stick further away before he turned his attention to Damian. The soulless eyes of his mask looked right through Damian, but there was something familiar about the way he walked. Replays of the fight so far ran through Damian’s head and brought him to an awful realization.

“Grayson?” The Talon paused for a second with their head tipped to the side like a confused dog. “Dick, you…”

“I am a Talon. One of many. The Gray Son of Gotham.”

“No. You went missing afterwards. You left because of them. You just disappeared. No one could find you. Not father or Drake or… Not anyone.”

“Your lost companion cannot save you.”

“Gray-Dick, please!” Damian let the Talon pull him up by the front of his cape, then let the eskrima stick still in his hand fall to the ground. “You have to remember. I need you to remember.”

“The Court told me you would put up a fight. They said you would resist until your last breath. Your actions make no sense.”

“I will not fight you. Not anymore. Come home. Please.”

“The Talon does not have a home, little prince.”

“Fight it! Fight what they did to you! Come back!”

“I return only to the Court.”

Determination filled Damian as he ripped the cowl off his head. “No. They are not your family. They are not your home. You will come home. Family is not blood. It is the people you choose to love. You taught me that. Now come home!”

Dick placed the blade of his short sword against Damian’s neck so hard the skin underneath it split open under the pressure. His hand shook violently on the handle of the blade, but he didn’t move the blade forward for the final kill. An odd sound, like a broken sob, filtered through the owl mask and sent a bolt of hope through Damian’s body. Impulsively Damian reached up to remove the mask from Dick’s head and revealed the face of the man he thought missing for so long.

His hair was the same pitch black color Damian could recall from his memories of Dick and his eyes a startling electric blue. There were no signs of aging on his face like there were on his father, Barbara, and Jason. No crow’s feet in the corner of his eyes or laugh lines etched into his pale skin. The only thing different about him were the scars marring his once flawless face. Of the many scars, the worst one ran diagonally across his face and must have been so deep it cut to the bone. He flinched away from the hand Damian reached up to touch his face, but stayed motionless when Damian continued to reach for him.

“Do you remember me?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know.” The scars twisted when Dick wrinkled his face up in confusion. “There are flashes. Perhaps memories. It’s like I’m looking in from the outside.”

“Will you come home?”

“I don’t know what home is.”

“Let me show you. Come home with me. They will all be pleased to see you again.”

“What about you, my prince? Prince…”

Carefully, so as not to alarm Dick, Damian rose to his feet and slipped his right boot into the space between Dick’s feet. The other man took the new position with ease and didn’t balk at Damian moving to be chest-to-chest with him. In their time apart, Damian had grown taller than the original Robin and now had to look slightly down to meet his eyes.

“I am your prince and you are my wings. Together we are unstoppable. I love you and you loved me, but I was young and we did not get the chance to become more than partners.”

“I believe you. I’m not meant to feel. The Court made me to kill, not feel. You make me feel. I can’t remember why, but you make me feel.”

“Come home. Everything else can wait. Come home.”

“Where you go, I follow. I would be lost without my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter), so if you have a prompt you want done head over there! Have a great day.


End file.
